


Hurry Up and Get To It You Silly Fools

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: They got together, and then things got in the way. Now they have another chance...but their new looks are going to take some getting used to.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Genji/Angela [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821391
Kudos: 18





	Hurry Up and Get To It You Silly Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in November 2019 as part of [ Overwatch Tales.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579483?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Same stuff that I said then is true now.
> 
> Free Tibet, free the Uighurs, free Hong Kong fuck you Blizzard.
> 
> Don't think that the US is getting a pass, though, especially given what the heck is happening here.

“That was quite an entrance, you know.”

Genji blinked beneath his visor. It was still a lot to take in: Overwatch coming back together after what felt like so long. How many years had he been strung along with what felt like the promise of elucidation, robbed of the knowledge of what was to come? If he’d been asked what he thought about the rumors last year, Genji almost would have preferred a definitive “no, it’ll never happen” from Winston: at least then he’d have some clarity.

Now, though, there was no going back. And if it meant he got to see all his old friends again, even as the world went to hell...well, he’d find a way. Especially if a certain someone was by his side.

“You flatter me, Angela.”

She giggled and the sun seemed to shine just a little bit brighter. Sure, she was still hopeless when it came to finding things to talk about, and hadn’t shed her habit of rambling, but she approached it with a passion that Genji had to appreciate. She had a way of making things seem a little less hopeless, a little more _doable_. 

For her part, Angela was glad that Genji was back. They’d discussed the possibility a bit, but hadn’t really thought about it seriously until the message came and they realized just how necessary it was for them to rejoin the world as they once were. Angela would never agree with Overwatch’s core directive being based on confrontation, but in the world she found herself in, she couldn’t stand by idly while others suffered and she had the power to alleviate it on a grander scale.

“Hardly. There’s little in the world more impressive than sending three lasers rocketing back to their sender. You saved Winston’s life.”

“And you saved Mei’s, Angela. Do not discount your talents: you will save many more before much time has passed.”

“She was going to be _fine_ , Genji. And you’re not helping me deal with the pressure any better!” Angela pouted nervously, fiddling with her hair. She couldn’t exactly recall the circumstances under which she’d decided to cut her locks, but she’d stuck with the look since, and she liked to believe the pixie bobcut suited her. “Honestly, things are going to be difficult enough without _you_ filling my head with expectations!”

A rumbling chuckle echoed forth from beneath Genji’s helmet. “My apologies. I’ll endeavor to never compliment you again. Even something as simple as your new suit and hair, since you seem so averse to praise.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Hoodie. Did Master Zenyatta finally impress upon you that you’ve basically been walking around naked this entire time?” For all her needling, Angela couldn’t help but appreciate the way Genji’s new attire gave him a feeling of...normalcy. He’d always felt alien in his cybernetic body, subjected to stares and a veneer of dehumanization thanks to the green-and-silver metal surrounding him, marking him as neither omnic nor wholly human. Wearing clothes seemed to instill Genji with a new personability. It communicated comfort in his form, and an acceptance, and that was the first step in reconnecting with others. If she was better at voicing such thoughts, she’d have let him know, but Angela didn’t trust herself to not stumble over her words in the process.

She’d miss the exposed ass, though. Those baggy pants weren’t doing his shapely rear any favors.

“Angela, I’m surprised at you! Given that you’ve seen me _actually_ naked, I would’ve expected you to protest my new wardrobe.” She could picture Genji’s tongue sticking out at her from beneath his mask, taunting her playfully. 

Her face went warm and she closed the distance, raising her hands and slouching her shoulders in an effort to minimize her profile. “Genji! Not so loud, the others are nearby!”

“And? Do you _not_ want them to know that I’ve witnessed you falling on your knees before me, your lips unlatching my crotch plate so that you can suck my co—”

“Genji!” She was _really_ blushing now, fanning her face and cringing. The thought of being so brazen with their past episodes of furious fucking was...exciting, in a way. The base of operations they’d set up in Paris wasn’t exactly conducive to privacy, and at any moment someone could step inside and overhear his wanton lewdness. The others probably suspected that they were together, anyway, even if they didn’t know or care to investigate the details of how they had sex. Save Lena, who was an eternally lovable snoop, and probably had all the juicy details. Clever girl.

“I remember, Angela.” He murmured, raising a hand to brush her cheek. “How you took my balls between your lips and hummed while I stroked you, just like this. How I bent you over your kitchen table and fucked you until you were drooling all over the sink, begging for more.”

“I...yes, you did.” Now it was more than just her face that was growing hot. Something was stirring in her chest, inflaming her blood, and it was going lower still. “I remember that well, Genji.”

“So you remember how you pleaded for me to use you as hard as I could, Angela? How you promised that you could take it, and how I always pushed you to your limits?” Genji’s voice was rougher now, falling back into the old dynamic that they so enjoyed. They could be cozy and doting, soft and sweet in their lovemaking...but sometimes, Genji liked to get aggressive. And there was little that pleased her more than being made to run through the wringer under his power, coming undone on his cock and lips and fingers.

“I do, Genji.” Some of her confidence was returning, and she batted him away with a finger where his nose would be beneath his visor. Or what was left of it, anyway. “I remember how you rather ungraciously pulled me by my ponytail while you laid into me from behind, growling that you’d ‘Plough my pussy and fill me up until I was good and fucked clean out of my mind.’ Or how you grabbed me by my hair while you fucked my face, on the occasions that my halo wasn’t an option.”

“Mmm.” Genji murmured, pressed his chin-plate to her shoulder and resting his hand on her stomach, thumb rubbing the clothing above her bellybutton. “You loved it.”

“Of course.” She grazed her fingers along his wrist, bringing his hand up to stroke her covered breast. “But I’m curious, my dear...as you can well see, some things simply aren’t an option anyway. However will you keep a grip on my hair when you thrust your dick between my lips so hard that your balls bruise my chin? How will you force my head back when you want to watch my ass crash against you as you pound me?” Angela gave Genji a long, slow lick up where his cheek would be beneath his mask, biting her lip when he leaned back to look at her.

“Why don’t we find out, Angela?”

* * *

For all their bluster, when they first found the opportunity to fall upon each other in his bunk, they were softer and gentler than almost any other time they’d made love, save their first and some other special occasions. Stripped of the outfits they’d so painstakingly adapted themselves to, they kissed and rubbed and moaned and whispered, finding new frictions and rediscovering old movements that gave them all the pleasure that they’d enjoyed before. Genji slowly slid his cock in and out of her slit, scarred and burned lips brushing against her own. She was pristine where he was blemished, glassy smooth where he was rugged, and they enjoyed each other the more for it. 

Angela stroked the back of his neck and rubbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing against him while he lethargically, tenderly slipped his dick to her, withdrawing with no small reluctance, her breasts bouncing when his chest moved away. It wasn’t “fucking”, not really, and even their climaxes held a gentle torpor that echoed their devotion. When the pressure grew too much, when the sliding of Genji’s cock was more than she could take and she was carried past her limit, she was left quivering and convulsing around the dick that had given her so much joy. Genji worked a second orgasm out of her before finally letting go, feeling his nutsack pulse and his cockhead pump her full of hot cream, releasing every potent drop deep within her.

The softness didn’t stop there, because Genji was diligent and reciprocal enough to work her with his fingers, feeling his own warm cum buried deep within her each time he buried his digits to the knuckle, the mark that he’d partaken once more of the woman he loved. He sucked her clit and curled his tongue within her until Mercy was croaking his name and gushing onto his chin, leaving him to lick himself clean and smile up at her from between her legs.

And then, of course, it was time for the _other_ half of things. For him to grab her by the chin, lace his fingers in her hair, and rut into her throat. Angela gagged and choked and sputtered and smiled around Genji’s shaft, feeling his nuts smack against her chin while he worked his hips forward and back, her tits swaying each time he jutted his pelvis forward.

“You know, Angela, your hair isn’t as good anymore for using as a handlebar for facefucking. But I think I’ll find a way. You’ll help, won’t you?”

She couldn’t answer, only drool around his dick, but to respond in the affirmative she brought her hands up to his waist and thigh. Not to push him away...but to pull him back on her harder, letting him abuse her throat for his own pleasure.

He enjoyed her like that long enough for her throat to get sore, for her lips to go raw and her chin to start to chafe from the grinding of his balls against it, but she never asked for a reprieve, only begging for more as her eyes teared up and her tongue convulsed against the underside of his dick. She even had the presence of mind to let her teeth glide over the head of his cock and for her tongue to flick out to tickle his balls when she deepthroated him, and on one such occasion she felt it—the twitch and throbbing that told her that Genji was, at last, ready to blow. 

Genji fired off his spunk into her throat, sending the thick, salty fluid straight down to her stomach before pulling out to let loose into her mouth proper. Her cheeks bloated with his load as her tongue was painted white, and when he pulled out he managed to send a few more spurts onto Angela’s face. She grinned, swallowing some of his ejaculate and letting the rest drip down, mixed with her drool to pool between her breasts in a sticky mess.

In lieu of words, Genji helped her up, stroking her shoulder and kissing her cum-stained lips as he pulled her into his embrace. He was always like this, turning from his wild bouts of energy to tenderness. Angela trusted him, but it helped to get these reassurances that, whatever passed between them during their most heated moments of passion, the care remained beneath. Dirty talk was dirty talk and rough sex was rough sex, but that didn’t mean their relationship was defined by raw lust. She would know: she could take out her frustrations on him just as well as he could with her, and still cradle him like he was the sweetest man she’d ever know.

And so she did. Leaning away from him after giving him a final squeeze around the shoulders, Angela pushed Genji to his back, dragging herself atop his lap and gripping his dick with one hand. She prodded her ass with his shimmering cockhead, lubed from spit and his own cum and aiming straight for her rear hole. He grunted in surprise and delight, but didn’t protest when she pushed insistently downward, surrounding his shaft in the vice-like grip of her asshole.

Genji tried to jackhammer his hips up and down to meet her motions while Angela used her thighs to bounce on his dick, a bubble of cum popping from between her lips when she moaned from the sensation of being anally used even as she directed their flow. Genji was the only one who had ever used this part of her, and he used it better than she ever could have imagined, rubbing all inside her rear with that thick, weighty dick, shoving and jerking and grinding that fat shaft in all the right spots. She brought a hand down to her clit, rubbing vigorously, trying to chase the spark that would carry her past the point of no return. Angela had cum anal-only before, but she wanted the extra stimulation, and Genji was too busy being ridden into the mattress to suggest otherwise. He groped her sweaty, cum-and-drool splattered tits with one hand and gripped her thigh with the other, trying to regain some semblance of control as Angela’s ass came down on his legs with loud _smacking_ sounds.

“Angela, I... _fuck_ , I missed...it’s close, Angela, I…”

When they both came, it robbed them of their senses. Angela’s world was filled with white, the same white that was flooding her butt as Genji bottomed out in her and cried out, nuts giving up the last they had to give for tonight as he erupted in her rear. Her vision flashed bright, her ears rang, and her fingers went numb from the fire engulfing her, leaving her thighs quivering while she tensed on his cock, a crescendo of heat and pressure and rolling release that left her panting and breathless when it was done, Genji no better for his exertions.

When they were curled up afterwards, wrapped in each other’s arms face-to-face, Angela reached out to stroke Genji's cheek, smiling and sighing. She’d missed this, missed _him._ They’d started towards making up for lost time...but it’d be a long while before they’d overcome their deficit. 


End file.
